


Naked Pictures

by NeonDomino



Series: The A-Z of WolfStar AUs [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, P for Penpal!AU, Pen Pals, Sirius pretends to be Remus' penpal, Sirius sends naked photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Remus' pen-pal abandons him after his Lycanthropy is revealed, Sirius takes the other boy's place, sending letters to Remus. At first he wants his friend to feel better, but it quickly becomes more than that for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Pictures

Remus smiled softly as he read the letter from his pen-pal. The owl had only just disappeared, and Remus had eagerly started reading.

"Another letter, let me see?" Sirius asked, reaching for it, but Remus quickly pulled it away, his cheeks flushing.

"I bet it's porn," James muttered from next to Sirius.

"All the better," Sirius replied, winking at Remus. "Is your pen-pal sending you dirty letters? What about naked pictures?"

Remus' mouth opened and closed again, but not a sound came out. His gaze flicked guiltily to the parchment in his hand and Sirius chuckled.

"I have to go," he whispered, getting up and rushing away.

...oOo…

"How did you know that there were naked pictures?" James asked, behind a silencing charm on the bed.

Sirius tried his best to look innocent, but James wasn't fooled in the slightest. "You sent naked pictures, didn't you?" James gasped. "You're his pen-pal? But how?"

Sirius bit his lip.

"Remus confided in my a few months back - he sent the guy a letter stating that he was a Werewolf - and a month had passed without a reply. Remus was really down. So I did what I had to do."

"And what you had to do was send dirty messages to Remus? Mate, you're not even… I mean, you aren't, are you?"

Sirius shook his head, before shrugging. "A few months ago I wasn't, but there's something about Remus that makes me want him… the pictures didn't show my face or show anything that would give away who I was," he stated. "But I don't know what to do now. I got a reply from the last message."

He folded the letter carefully, making sure to only show James a small section.

"Why are you holding it like that?"

"Unless you want to read detailed gay-porn, you'll appreciate how I'm holding it," Sirius snapped.

James leaned in, his eyes falling on one line.

"See, he's falling in love with his old pen-pal," Sirius sighed.

"Mate… he's falling in love with you," James corrected him. "He's falling in love with the person who is writing the letters. That's you. You need to either stop writing, or come out to him."

"Come out as gay?" Sirius whispered, uncertainly.

"You just said you aren't, but it sounds like Remus changed that."

"I fancy birds… birds and Remus. He's the only guy," Sirius said, defensively.

"Right, but do you love him?" James asked.

Sirius pondered the question for a moment, before slipping from the bed and into his own.

...oOo…

_'My Remus,_

_Your last letter sent shivers through my body, and every time I read it, I can just imagine what it would be like to meet and act each word through, time and time again. I must admit that you're constantly on my mind and I can't stop thinking about you. Especially at night when I'm alone in my bed, I want nothing more than to slip from my own and find my way to yours!_

_But I can't allow myself anything of the sort until I come clean with you._

_Your last letter said that you are falling in love with me, and I know you aren't they type to say that unless you mean it with all your heart - I know you must have thought this over time and time again, debating whether to tell me, or to keep it to yourself._

_I know your feelings would be strong if you've decided to tell me._

_But before I can say the words back, I have to admit something to you. I'm not who you think I am. When I say this - the stories that I tell are true. The things about my life at home, about my hopes and dreams are also true._

_But four months ago, you wrote to your pen-pal that you were a Werewolf. You didn't get a reply for a month, and then the messages started again._

_What you didn't know was that it was me that was sending these messages. I'm not the same person as the one you confessed your Lycanthropy to. I didn't take over writing, to be cruel or spiteful - it's because I care about you so much and I couldn't stand seeing someone as amazingly wonderful as you get hurt, because of some narrow-minded prick._

_Let me get straight to the point, because I can dance around this for ages._

_Remus - I've never looked at another man before, but I'm falling in love with you. I've never felt like this before in my life, and I'm not one to confess feelings either, unless I know without a single doubt that this is how I feel._

_I hope you don't hate me for pretending to be your pen-pal. You were so hurt when he stopped messaging you, that I couldn't bear it. I didn't expect to feel this way at all, but I want to be with you._

_My heart is yours,_

_Sirius.'_

...oOo…

"I can't be mad at you," came a whisper from behind Sirius as he sat in the Great-Hall during dinner the next evening. He quickly turned around, seeing Remus clutching the letter. "But I don't understand - you have a reputation -"

"Do you love me?" Sirius whispered back, cutting him off. He had seen the owl arrive, but Remus had started to read it, spitting out his pumpkin juice in shock at the contents (Sirius may have provided a full-body naked picture, rather than one that excluded his face). Remus had left the table seconds after opening it, leaving Sirius unsure as to what was happening between them.

"Of course I do," Remus replied, keeping his voice low. "I already loved you, and I fell in love with the letter-writer too. All-in-all, you just made me love you more. I just needed a bit of time to think about what I had read."

Sirius could hear the fear in his voice, as though he thought Sirius would laugh at him or something.

Sirius nodded, standing up from his seat. He stepped away from the table, moving towards Remus.

"When have I really cared what others have thought of me?" he asked. "I don't need that reputation anymore - I have you and that's all I need."

The pair ignored the noise filling the hall as Sirius kissed his best friend. Remus had to agree. Who cared what everyone else thought. He had Sirius after all.


End file.
